Arc of Aurora
by ArchiacRaphael
Summary: This is my first ever story! It is a story of Ash and co., who must embark on a quest. Then, they discover swomething much, much darker... Rated T for safety
1. Team Rocket's Revenge!

**Team Rocket's Revenge!**

"Ash, get over here! Lunch is ready!" shouted Brock. He sighed shaking his head. He could swear they were far too excited. However, what could he expect from Ash? Ash was getting ready for his Sunyshore Gym Battle. He had chosen Grotle, Pikachu, and for some strange reason he wanted to use Buizel.

"In a second Brock! Buizel, use Aqua Pulse Combo!" Buizel jumped up and headed to Pikachu, with a strong looking Aqua Jet. He then used Water Pulse, and ate it, just like Grotle and Mamoswine. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it did nothing to Buizel, who was now enveloped in a strange glow. The Aqua landed a direct hit, and Buizel quickly used a Sonic Boom to lift Pikachu up into the air. He quickly aimed, and pulled off yet another direct hit with Water Gun. Ash grinned. "Well, thanks to your Water Pulse your Swift Swim has activated! Well done Buizel! Are you OK Pikachu?" Ash turned to find Pikachu was gone.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it-"

"Look, Team Rocket, I'm too busy for your incessant rambling, now will you please just go away."

"That's a big word for a twerp." Mocked Jessie.

"Look, you failed the last..." Ash looked over to Brock.

"2,456,897,098 times," he said.

"What, you've been counting?" inquired James.

"Nope," said Ash, answering for Brock. "Look, why do you keep trying?"

"Because we have these," replied Jessie coolly. She fingered new Poké Balls. She smirked.

"LET'S GO!" cried James and Jessie in unison. A blinding light burst out of Jessie's, revealing the Pokémon... A Giant Charizard! James' Poké Ball contain contained something else... Arcanine!

"Growlie, so good to have you back on board," whispered James.

"Buizel, finish them off with Aqua Pulse Combo!" commanded Ash.

Team Rocket didn't stand a chance... Or did they?

"You'll have to do better than that," replied James, sending Ash into shock, since the heat of the Fire Blast by Arcanine steamed up the Water, burning Buizel. "May I?" requested James. Jessie nodded.

"Get ready... For my revenge!"

You are in for a treat! I'm featuring a double Chapter! Thank you for any reviews, and like I said, don't be too harsh.


	2. Vs Arcanine!

**Vs. Arcanine!**

"James, I don't want to do this to you..."

"Shut up, twerp. Get ready for a pounding."

Ash shrugged and recalled Buizel. To James's delight, he picked Grotle. "You might as well give up. Why on earth did you choose Grotle?" Ash remained silent. If his hat didn't shadow Ash, James's might have seen his smile. The same smile he shows when he is going to beat the living daylights out of someone.

"Use Double-Edge!" Arcanine bounded up and hit Grotle directly. Grotle screamed. "Why do you even bother?" asked James. Ash smiled. "Because of this."

"GROTLE!" screamed Grotle. It was enveloped in a white light, and Grotle changed figure, and grew bigger. James looked on in horror. _Not now!_

"Tor..." whispered Ash's newly evolved Torterra. Ash grinned again.

"Now... if I'm right Torterra learns Earthquake when it evolves. Won't you just try it out for me?"

Torterra lifted his front legs, and brought it down with a resounding crash. Arcanine was flipped over and took severe damage. "Once more, if you don't mind." Torterra grinned at Ash's mocking politeness and repeated it. Arcanine fainted.

"NOOO! Growlie! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Arr..." gurgled Arcanine.

"I'll get you Twerp!" shouted James, before they started running.

Ash started laughing with Torterra and looked over to Dawn and Brock who were both grinning.

* * *

"Ash, just explain how you knew that Grotle was going to evolve?"

"Well, that's really simple. You see, I woke up in the night to go just a drink, but then I heard Grotle. I went outside and followed Grotle's cries and I found him about to evolve. But Grotle didn't want to evolve. So, I gave him a Everstone and got Pikachu to talk to him. It turned out Grotle was scared that if he wasn't like Paul's Torterra, he would look weak. So we told that being a newly-evolved Pokémon doesn't mean that you need to be strong right away, and eventually Grotle agreed to remove the Everstone. All he needed was a battle. I also talked to Prof. Oak about it, and he told me that when Grotle evolves, he would learn Earthquake, which is a super effective move against Arcanine."

Dawn looked at him and grinned. "Looks you have actually got a brain after all!"

Ash pouted, and Dawn laughed. Brock sighed and looked over to Ash. "Hey, do you want lunch or not?"

Ash's stomach let out a huge grumble and he went red. "Yeah! All that battling made me forget I was hungry."

"Well, get ready for my Brock's Lean Green Surprise!"

They went over and sat down on the chairs set out by Dawn. Brock ladled a thick green soup into their bowls. Ash took a large slurp and gagged. "Brock! This tastes awful! What's in it?!"

"Err..." muttered Brock unsure what to say.

"Brock. What. Did. You. Put. Inside. This?" said Dawn, starting to get suspicious.

"Well, some Weedles..."

"EURGH! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" screamed Dawn.

"What, you were fine with the Pidgey soup I gave you yesterday!"

"WHAT! PIDGEYS! YOU MADE US EAT PIDGEYS?!"

"OK, OK, I'm only joking!" Brock shouted over Dawn's rambling, chuckling to himself.

"That was a rubbish joke! I hate it! You..."

Dawn started saying words that were incredibly rude, and Ash did not even know about some of them.

"OK, relax Dawn!" said Ash, separating Dawn and Brock. Dawn went red when Ash touched her hand. Ash was oblivious to her love, just like the other three girls.

"Alright, Ash," muttered Dawn. _Only for you..._

"Sorry Dawn. I guess it was a bit cruel. Anyway, let us have some real lunch." He revealed another soup, but this looked delicious. They all tucked in and forget all about Brock's joke.

* * *

"Dawn?"

"Yes Ash?"

"My tent's bust, so can I sleep here? I wouldn't disturb you, but Brock snores really loud."

Dawn flushed, but Ash didn't see it in the darkness. She nodded, and Ash lay down beside her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Was she in love...?

The next chapter had to be postponed! Sorry, but I did put his chapter out a day early, so please forgive for that! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	3. A Meeting with a Stranger

**A Meeting with a Stranger!**

Here is the next chapter! Some may have noticed that I have changed the genre of this to Romance as well. If you do not like it, just ignore the romantic bits, but I think it has a good effect. Like always, enjoy and review!

* * *

"Ash, Dawn, wake up! It's time for-" Brock stopped and looked at the red Ash who had woken up. Dawn had put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash quickly got up, and made Dawn bang her head.

"ASH!" she screamed.

"What was I supposed to do? You were all close to me and..." Ash stopped when Brock slowly shook his head.

"What? What did I do?" demanded Dawn.

"You had your arms around me!"

Dawn flushed and Ash slowly realised what was going on.

"Dawn, do you... do..."

She nodded and looked hopefully at him. She faltered at his sad face.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't. I don't love you, and..." _I love someone els__e, _he thought.

Dawn looked slowly at the ground, tears slowly cascading down her shirt. Ash couldn't stand this. He left the camp quickly and ran into the forest.

* * *

"Why, Brock? I loved him from the day I met him, and he says no. Wha-what is he going to think of me? He probably never wants to see me again..."

"Dawn?" asked a gentle voice.

"_K-Kenny?!"_

"Let me deal with this Brock. What's wrong Dee-Dee?" Brock left quietly, but could still hear Dawn ranting.

"_**Get away from me!**_ _Stop poking your nose in, you idiot!_ _I hate you! I hate this stupid world!"_

Kenny sighed, and sat down next to her. "You can tell me everything. I promise to listen to you."

Dawn broke down, rested her head on his shoulder, and tried to cry away everything. She cried for **Ash** not loving her, for **Ash** not going to ever like her again, and that **Ash** would never want to travel with her. She told Kenny everything. He hugged her, and slowly comforted her. Yes, Ash would forgive her... and there were other boys... Later on in the morning, she was making jokes again and back to her normal self. However, Ash still hadn't returned. It had been almost been an hour, and yet Brock was confident Ash would come back. Dawn could see lines of worry on his forehead. Finally, when Brock decided to get a search party, Ash came stumbling out, with a stranger, smoothly grabbing his collar, and helping him regain his balance.

"You guys will not believe what just happened!" shouted Ash in between heavy pants.

* * *

"Your right Ash!" cried Kenny

"What, you had the same experience?" asked Ash.

"No, I absolutely don't believe you! What about Dawn, eh? Why did you just dump her and go off on a little adventure?"

"Kenny, don't-" started Dawn

"No, I'll answer you. One, I never was going out with her, so I didn't dump her. Two, I let her down gently. Three, I never knew that this would happen with... With... Err, sorry, didn't catch your name."

"The less you know the better. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." With that abrupt goodbye, he disappeared into the forest.

"He's always saying stuff like that. Wonder what's so important."

"Ash, can you tell me that thing again? Slowly?" requested Brock. Ash groaned, and once again, retold his tale...

* * *

_Ash ran quickly, tears cascading down his cheek. He didn't want to put Dawn through so much pain, but there was no other choice. He couldn't stop thinking about her... Misty... He looked at the lure, and felt a lump rising in his throat... That he didn't say goodbye properly... How much he missed her... He wasn't looking where he was going, and crashed into a stranger. He looked at him, and said, "Are you OK, my young friend?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Sorry," apologised Ash quickly, wiping away his tears. _

"_Stop," said the stranger, alarm in his voice. "Finally we meet... Scoruk."_

"_Err..." Ash was alarmed, and for a moment thought, he was mad. Then he saw __**it.**__A fast approaching shadow, though there was nothing making that shadow! Ash thought it was Darkrai, but this was faster, a more frightening aura that ruined the pleasant atmosphere, and he saw clouds, angry and black, covering the area. The stranger threw out a Poké Ball, no wait, a Master Ball! Those were incredibly rare!_

"_Battle, Rememoho!" shouted the stranger, releasing a Pokémon that Ash had never seen before. Ash got his Pokédex._

"_No data. This object is unknown to science." Ash was bewildered, but looked closely to the Pokémon. It was like a Milotic, stunningly beautiful; a long snake-like figure with appendages where its ears are supposed to be. Nevertheless, it had no impressive tail; instead, it had a glittering orb, which kept changing colour. It had long thin triangular appendages following on the eyes, which was a deep black. The body itself was very strange, a turmoil of black and blue, that would go up the body in stripes, blobs and as triangles. _

"_Rememoho, use Surface Ghost!" Ash had never heard of this move, but it pulled up a Pokémon against its will, the strange shadow! Ash looked at its body and felt scared. It was a dark spider, about a metre in length and a metre in height. It had a black aura that was visible and it's eyes were the deepest red. Its fangs where about half a metre, and it made noises that were fearful to the heart._

"_SKARAKA!" _

"_I have no purpose fighting you. Go, Master Ball!" He threw it, and it caught the Scoruk off guard. Ash knew this meant instant capture, but Scoruk managed it get out! "Of course, you are very difficult to catch. Rememoho, use Ghostly Drain!"_

_Rememoho opened its mouth and it sang a strange, sad song. Scoruk screamed in pain, and Ash saw a long black tube erupted from Rememoho, and it connected with Scoruk. Scoruk screamed again and fainted. The stranger threw another Master Ball, and this time it was caught._

"_What just happened? Could you explain?" _

_He shook his head. Ash looked at him. He had a slim figure, and had spiky black, not unlike Cloud from Final Fantasy. He was about six-foot, and his face was handsome, but sad, something that raised his mysterious. He had a wired appendage to his arm, a disc measuring about 15 cm across. He wore gloves, and could see a biker's helmet poking out of his very full bag._

"_I want you to come with me. I want to talk with you and my friends." The stranger sighed, but he agreed. Ash ran full pelt, back to the others, comfortably followed by the stranger, who had no problem with keeping up with him...

* * *

_

"Ash, someone's waiting for you!"

It was Nurse Joy, and finally they were at Sunyshore City, with Kenny. Fianlly, several days after the incident, they rched the City, and Ash was pysched for his next Gym Battle, the one that decides whether he goes to the Sinnoh Conference. He had to win this battle. They were exhausted after the long trip, but Ash had the energy to follow with Nurse Joy, to someone who made Ash's heart skip a beat.

"Hello Ash!" greeted Misty.


	4. Love Never Dies

**Love Never Dies**

This is one of my many favourite chapters. People who don't like romance, please skip this bit. It is just an addition; Misty arrives that's all you need to know. Like always enjoy, and try to review.

* * *

"Hello Ash!" greeted Misty.

"Uh...Uh..." mumbled Ash out of shock.

"Are you OK?" enquired Misty. Ash flushed and his face was red. "Ash, what's wrong?" She hugged Ash, and Ash turned around and took another, proper hug. He stayed there for a while, feeling the warmth of her body, her beautiful face, her hair, smelling of strawberries...

"Uh, Ash? Why are you still hugging me?"

Ash blushed again, rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, uh, because, you know, uh, it's been so, uh, long since I've seen, uh, you."

Misty grinned, and gave a small peck on the cheek. Ash blushed as Misty left, touching the spot where Misty kissed him.

* * *

"WHAT! I have to stay with Kenny! And you have to stay with Misty, Ash! Aren't you angry?"

"Err, yeah!" said Ash. In fact, this was heaven to him.

"I'm sorry, but a certain Brock of Pewter City was the only one who booked his early," professed the receptionist.

"Then why me and Kenny?" shouted Dawn. "Why not Ash and Kenny?" Ash was alarmed but the receptionist said it was how they operated, as this was a hotel for, "Couples."

"YOU think that me and Kenny... You are mad!" screamed Dawn. Kenny had a small grin on his face as well.

"I'm sorry rules are rules!" replied the Hotel receptionist. Dawn shut up, and pouted.

* * *

"So, Ash, you OK?"

"Err, yeah. Do you want to use the shower first?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ash handed Misty her stuff, and got everything in order. However, he noticed something... Misty left her towel outside. He gently knocked on the door, and told Misty this. Misty was nervous, but she trusted him and opened the door. Ash kept his eyes firmly shut. Misty then quickly threw him out, leaving him sprwaling. She drew the bolt. Misty couldn't deny she didn't enjoy the danger.

_She trusts me_, he thought_. _His heart flutttered, and his love was ever more harder to keep a secret.

* * *

"So, Ash, this view is pretty romantic huh?"

"Uh, yeah it is. With the sunset and that landscape..." Their hands touched, to the surprise of Misty it gripped. She looked into his eyes, the sunset in his eyes, and remembers the love that she had for him. "I never stopped loving you," said Ash, and she moved forward. Their lips met. Ash's eyes filled in surprise, but it soon closed, Ash relishing this moment of happiness, his life complete, Misty's soft lips against his. He went down to her neck and kissed against her silky smooth skin, her hair down. Misty loved this, having Ash with her, in her life. Misty locked Ash into another kiss, this time more better, more better than anything Ash had experienced, better than a battle, better than Brock's cooking, better than training his Pokémon, so much better than life itself, because this is the most important moment in all of his life, that one kiss, out-living any experience of his life, must be why he is alive for ...

BANG! "Hey, you guys, I thought that we could go on a-" Dawn stopped and frowned. "Ash, what where you doing?"

"Err, nothing, why?

"Then why are you holding hands?" Ash let go of Misty's hand. "You were kissing, weren't you?"

Slowly, both Misty and Ash nodded. Dawn laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh, more one of anguish.

"Oh... I'll, err, leave you to it. Ash could see a sparkle of tears on her eyes, as she turned. Ash was sad for her, and Misty hugged him, comforting him, their bodies, close, and this time engaging in kiss of nothing but pure passion, Ash gripping Misty by the waist, his hand through her orange hair, and kissed, their tongues exploring, their passion aflame.

* * *

Hope you like it! It wasn't to my usual length, but I think it's good. Review!


End file.
